


Raw Footage

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Smut, Swearing, dom Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for smutty saturdays on the nsfwphannetwork on tumblr: thirsty phil</p><p>dan and phil film themselves having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Footage

With shaky hands, the camera turns on, revealing a very naked Phil sitting on the bed. His legs are crossed in front of him, his hands in his lap, hiding his leaking cock from the camera. Dan’s voice was low and sinful. He chuckles darkly and zooms in on Phil.

“Hi, baby. What do you want?” Dan asks, crawling closer to Phil. Phil is looking down into his lap, his face red with embarrassment. “Come on Phil, no need to be shy.”

“I want your cock,” Phil whispers, the camera barely picking up his voice. Dan laughs from behind the camera and uses one hand to tilt Phil’s head up. Phil’s eyes were dilated with lust and glazed over with tears, almost as if he was begging for Dan with his eyes.

“I didn’t hear you, babe. What did you say? What do you want?” Dan’s tone was taunting, and Phil whimpers and tries to look down, but couldn’t as Dan had a firm hold on his chin. “Say it to the camera loud and clear.”

“I want your cock,” Phil said louder, his voice cracking as he raised his voice. Dan chuckles again and the camera zooms out, capturing a heated kiss between the two. Phil was still in the same position, Dan hovering over him and greedily slipping his tongue in the other boy’s mouth. Dan pulls away, causing Phil to let out an unsatisfied whimper. He lays back, spreads his legs, and pans the camera down to reveal his own red, rock hard length. He pats his legs, beckoning Phil to come closer. Phil gets on all fours, his face hiding behind his fringe, and crawls towards Dan.

When he settles in between Dan’s legs, he lays on his stomach, holding himself up on his elbow. He hesitantly looks up at Dan and grabs his cock lightly as if to ask permission to touch it more.

“Yes, baby, go on, you can do it,” Dan urges on, holding back a moan as Phil grips him a little tighter, moving his hand up and down his length slowly. “Come on, Phil, I know you’re a bigger cockslut than this. Don’t you want my dick?”

Phil whines and moves his hand faster, getting hypnotised by the sound it was creating and the way Dan twitched under him with every move.

“Can I have your cock?” Phil asks, his voice still quiet as he looks at the camera. His face was painted with innocence and vulnerability, his lips red and wet from biting it.

“Go ahead, baby. You want my cock all to yourself?”

“All to myself,” Phil confirms before immediately closing his mouth over Dan’s tip. Dan swallows another moan as Phil looks at him with those wide and teary blue eyes. Phil’s tongue flicks over the head, suckling the precum that was previously bubbling through the slit. Phil lets out a moan, sending vibrations down Dan’s length. Dan shudders as Phil takes him deeper, his tip hitting the back of Phil’s throat, which was opening and closing around him. His hands find Phil’s hair, tangling into the soft, black locks. Phil uses his tongue to draw patterns along the underside of Dan’s dick. He pulls off and sucks eagerly along the length, his hand wrapping around it and stroking it faster.

“You love my cock, don’t you, Phil? Can’t get enough,” Dan rambles, bucking his hips up, effectively fucking into Phil’s hand.

“Yes, I want more,” Phil whines, a more desperate and confident side showing to the camera. Dan zooms in closer to Phil’s face, whose lips were moulded into a pout, his eyes following his hand that was moving along Dan’s length.

“Tell me what else you want,” Dan teases, trying to hold back his moans as Phil’s hand starts to move faster. He can feel the want to come appearing in his gut, but he doesn’t want this to be over yet.

“I want you to come all over me and I want to make you feel good,” Phil states, looking straight into the camera, looking a bit lost.

“You want me to feel good?” Dan asks, watching Phil in the viewfinder. Phil nods, opens his mouth, and hovers over Dan’s cock again. He goes down slowly, bobbing his head and moaning loudly, making Dan jolt, forcing his cock farther down Phil’s throat.

“I’m so close,” Dan groans and Phil sucks harder. Dan’s eyes shoot open and the hand that wasn’t holding the camera reaches to Phil’s hair quickly, pulling him off. Phil makes a whine of protest and almost glares at Dan. “I have an idea.”

Dan sits up, the camera following Phil. He gestures to the spot where he was previously laying and Phil lays down in at the place where Dan was pointing at.

“You want me to feel good, right? And come all over you?” Dan adjusts the camera and zooms out to take in Phil’s body. His nipples were stiff and there were splotches of precum on his stomach, his cock hard and red. Dan trails his hand down, Phil reacting to every single little touch. Phil nods and Dan positions the camera above Phil’s head, showing his face for the first time. Dan sits on Phil’s chest and winks at the camera before picking it back up. Dan adjusts the camera again, zooming in to capture just his cock and Phil’s face.

“Come on, baby, make me come. I know you’re thirsty for my cock,” Dan taunts, letting out his first moan of the night. Phil grabs Dan’s cock and strokes slowly at first. Dan has been on the edge of coming this whole time and he was ready to finish it off. Phil holds the base of Dan’s cock with one hand and pumps with the other, progressively getting faster. The camera picks up Dan’s sighs and heavy breathing, along with the wet sound of Dan’s cock.

Phil opens and closes his mouth, biting his lips as his hand moves faster. He leans in, poking his tongue out as he drags Dan closer to the edge, letting Dan know that he was ready. Dan lets out another airy breath as Phil closes his eyes, his hand not relenting. He was at a loss of words as he slowly disappears into a world of bliss, forgetting to give Phil another warning that he was going to come. He releases and Phil moans, sticking his tongue out to catch some of Dan’s cum.

“What do you say, Phil?” Dan asks, wiping some cum off of his face.

“Thank you,” Phil replies.

“Want me to return the favour?”

Phil’s face turns red and he looks down. Dan takes his chin between his forefinger and his thumb, causing Phil to look up at the camera.

“I-I came already,” Phil whispers and Dan pans the camera down, Phil’s stomach covered in cum.

“Oh, baby,” Dan slides off of Phil and connects their lips together. “You’re always thirsty for my cock?”

“Always.”

And the screen fades to black.


End file.
